This invention is directed to providing multi-tiered voice feedback in an electronic device.
Many electronic devices provide a significant number of features or operations accessible to a user. The number of available features or operations may often exceed the number of inputs available using an input mechanism of the electronic device. To allow users to access electronic device operations that are not specifically tied to particular inputs (e.g., inputs not associated with a key sequence or button press, such as a MENU button on an iPod, available from Apple Inc.), the electronic device may provide menus with selectable options, where the options are associated with electronic device operations. For example, an electronic device may display a menu with selectable options on a display, for example in response to receiving an input associated with the menu from an input mechanism (e.g., a MENU button).
Because the menu is typically displayed on an electronic device display, a user may be required to look at the display to select a particular option. This may sometimes not be desirable. For example, if a user desires to conserve power (e.g., in a portable electronic device), requiring the electronic device to display a menu and move a highlight region navigated by the user to provide a selection may use up power. As another example, if a user is in a dark environment and the display does not include back lighting, the user may not be able to distinguish displayed options of the menu. As still another example, if a user is blind or visually impaired, the user may not be able to view a displayed menu.
To overcome this issue, some systems may provide audio feedback in response to detecting an input from a user or a change in battery status, as described in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0129520, entitled ELECTRONIC DEVICE WITH ENHANCED AUDIO FEEDBACK, filed Dec. 1, 2006, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In some cases, the electronic device may provide voice feedback describing options that a user may select or operations that the user may direct the electronic device to perform. If several menus are simultaneously displayed, or if a display includes different modules or display areas (e.g., several views), the electronic device may have difficulty determining the objects or menu options, or the order of objects or menu options, for which to provide a voice feedback.